Regular show verison of rags
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: First chapter is the chacter list so you can see whiche regular show character is potraying which rags character. I really like this movie and absolutely love this show, and this is what I think tihngs would be like if there was a regular show verison of rags. Most songs will be included, some may not be in here, it depends. I hope you like this.
1. Who's who

**Here's how I could see the movie rags playing out if it were in the regular show universe. I will include most songs from the movie in this story and the duets I will put the name of who's singing the lines. That will be the only part of the story that will be in script format.**

Character list (Rags/regular show)

Charlie/Mordecai

Kadee/Margaret

Mr. Worth/Frank Smith

Charlies' stepdad, Arthur/Benson

Lloyd, one of Charlies' stepbrothers/Thomas

Andrew, Charlies' other stepbrother/Muscle Man

Finn (Kadees' pretend boyfreind)/Chad (possum)

Shawn/Pops

**These are are the list of the main characters from the movie and who they'll be potrayed in my regular show parody.**


	2. They have similar problems

**This is the narration heard at the beginning of rags**

Now this isn't your typical Cinderella story, there no pumpkins, no mice, no Cinderella, or at least not the one you remember. Meet Cahrlie Prince he was very young when he lost his mom leaving him with Arthur, his evil stepfather, and there's these two, Charlies' stepbrothers. Charlie had a gift and I was the one who helped him to rise to the top.

**After the narration**

A guy named Shawn put money in the hat Charlie had out on the ground and said "Keep it up, man. Next time I see you it better be on an album cover," a bus pulled up behind that had a picture of Kadee Worth on it and Shawn pointed to the picture and said to Charlie "Maybe one day you'll be as famous as she is."

**At a studio**

Kadee Worth was performing a music video for her song love you, hate you when all of a sudden the CD started skipping like crazy, just repeating the same line over and over. Everyone was really confused and the director was little mad.

The director turned to Shawn and asked "What's wrong with the playback?"

Shawn said "Working on it, boss. This computer had a panic attack or something."

The director gave everyone a break and then Kadees' dog came running up to her as he barked.

Kadee shouted excitedly "TRUMPET!"

Just then a lady named Irma ordered somebody to get Trumpet off the lot.

After a while Kadees' dad and manager Reginald shows up and the two start to have a conversation about Kadees' music.

Kadee asks "Do you think I could perform my own songs?"

Reginald said "I just want you to be protected. That's why I got you the best songwriters money can buy."

Kadee was fed up with always having to go along with what everyone else thought she should be like, and she really just wanted to be her own person.

Just then Shawn ran up to Kadee and said "Kadee, your dog is chewing on the microphone."

Kadee shouted to her dog "TRUMPET, THAT MICROPHONE IS NOT A DOG BONE!" **(LOL THAT PART WAS JUST SO HILAROUS! This movie is amazing, great music, great characters, SUPER GREAT SENSE OF HUMOR!)**

**At the restuarant**

Charlie was sweeping up the floor and singing at the same time when Arthur came in and asked "What are you doing?" he said "I don't pay you to fool around."

Charlie said to him "You don't pay me at all."

Arthur asked "Are you sassing me, Charlie?"

Charlie said "Uh, no, sir."

Arthur said "Good."

Charlie said "It's just, my mom used to let me sing whenever I wanted to."

Arthur said "Your mom not only left me in charge of you, but also of this dump which I now ave to run. It's time to open."

Charlie just stopped what he was doing and a costumer walked away. Charlie introduced his brothers who were performing for customers.

Arthur said to the costumer "We're submitting a demo for the majesty records talents search. Search over," he then asked proud of his sons who were actually just horrible "Am I right or am I right?"

Both Charlie and Kadee are having issues with things, and they don't know it yet, but they have so much in common with each other and are so much alike to one another.


	3. Chance meetings

Later on at the majesty records studio, Shawn saw Charlie once again as he was dropping off his stepbrothers' CD and also filling out an application for a job as the majesty records janitor.

Shawn told the receptionist "Make sure he gets the job."

The receptionist was a girl who had a crush on Shawn.

She asked hopefully "Will you go on a date with me?"

Shawn said nicely "No."

The receptionist said cheerfully "I'll still do it."

Outside the studio, Charlie got tackled by Trumpet who barked happily and jumped on Charlie.

Kadee ran up to Charlie and said "Sorry about that."

Charlie said "No, it's fine," he noticed the papparazzi andrealized who he was talking to. He asked a little shocked "Kadee Worth?"

Kadee took her music sheets and asked "Do you mind?" she then said "That's private."

Charlie handed her back the music sheets and the two headed off in opposite directions, Kadee going into the studio, and Charlie heading back to the restuarant where he worked.

Later on Kadee was writing music while sitting on a park bench with Trumpet nearby her.

She wasn't too fond of Charlie after they first met but yet she felt that there was something about him she liked deep down inside.

The next day, Charlie was at his first day as the janitor at majesty records and he cleaning when he came across the office of Reginald Worth. He headed inside and saw all the pictures of Kadee and Reginald and looked at one of them, but quickly hid it behind his back when he heard Kadee who walked into the office with her friends.

Kadee said "Hey, dad," she saw Charlie and asked "What are you doing here?"

Charlie said "I work here. I'm the janitor."

One of Kadees' friends said "That could be fake. People get fake IDs."

Charlie held up the card which had a bad photo of him and asked "If I were to get a fake ID, would I use this picture?" **(LOL!)**

Kadees' friend said "Yeah, okay you got a point. He checks out."

Kadee noticed Charlie holding something behind him and asked "What are you holding behind your back?"

Charlie lied and said "Nothing."

Kadee said "You're a horrible liar."

After a few minutes of conversation, Kadees' fake boyfriend Finn came in and interupted, so Charlie left the room.

After Finn left the room too, Kadee looked at the photo of her and her father.

One of her friends said "Kadee."

Kadee came out of the trance and said "Right, off for a wonderful evening with my boyfriend." she put air quotes around 'boyfriend' because she and Finn weren't really an item, it was only for the record label.

One of her friends said "Oh come on, most girls would kill be to be dating Finn. You should be happy" she put air quotes around the word happy for some reason.

Kadee put air quotes around her as she said "And I am." meaning she actually wasn't happy about it at all.

Her other friend asked 'Okay, why do you guys keep doing that thing with your fingers?" she then said "I mean, I've told you it confuses me, and it frightens me, and it makes me wanna punch you both." she put air quotes around the words confuses and frightens as well as the sentence 'and it makes me wanna punch you both.' **(ROTFLOL! SERIOUSLY THIS MOVIE WAS JUST DOWNRIGHT HILAROUS!)**

In another part of the studio, Charlie was cleaning off a room with recording equipment and he decided to go in and play around a bit. He pretended he was a Grammy winner and platinum selling artist.

Shawn was sleeping in the room and when he herd Charlie in the room, Shawn became startled and woke up. He tried to stop Charlie, but once he heard Charlie singing, he pressed record and listened as Charlie sang, extremely impressed.

After Charlie finished singing, he was startled when he heard the playback because no one else had been around.

Charlie said "Oh, sorry, I was just messing around."

Shawn said "No, don't be sorry, that was amazing!" he then asked "How'd you like to try one for real?"

Charlie said "Nah, I'm just the kid with rags and mops."

Shawn said "Dude, you are way more than just a kid with rags. What I heard in there was a bonified recording artist! I can make that happen."

Shawn went back outside the booth and began recording as Charlie sang hands up.

**Hands up**

Oh, oh here I go on my way to hit the club grab my bags I'm out the door ain't got no worries no more tonight I'm having a good time tonight I'm having a good time no worries I'm gonna get mine tonight I'm having a good time

Oh, oh letting go all my problems out the door ain't got no worries no more tonight I'm having a good time tonight I'm having a good time no worries I'm gonna get mine tonight I'm having a good time

**End of hands up**

After they got done recording Shawn complimented Charlie and Charlie said he had other songs so the two recorded some of the other songs.

Charlie had been having a pretty good week. He got a job at majesty records, met Kadee Worth, and recorded a song in an actual recording studio! Things didn't look so good for him before with his rude stepfather and annoying stepbrothers, but things are looking up for him.


	4. Fianlly becoming friends

Charlie was at the pawn shop playing a piano that used to belong to his mother before she passed away. Kadee was standing in the doorway so she was able to hear him playing.

Kadee said "Not bad for a janitor."

Charlie said "Uh, thanks. It's my moms, or I should say it was my moms before she died."

Kadee said "Oh wow."

Charlie said "Yeah, my stepdad sold the piano and used the money to buy a karaoke machine."

Kadee said "I'm sorry, Charlie," she began to play a part of one of her own personal songs on the piano before saying "My mom died, too."

Charlie said sincerely "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know."

Kadee asked "How could you?" she then said jokingly "I don't the 'my mom died' t-shirt much these days."

Charlie asked jokingly "You've got one, too?" both he and Kadee laughed and then Charlie asked "What was that you were playing a moment ago?"

Kadee said "Oh, it was just something from a song that I wrote."

Charlie held out his hand and asked "May I?" Kadee handed the songs to Charlie who looked at them and was really imprssed. He said "Wow, these are really good," he asked "Why don't you perform music like this?"

Kadee said "My dad has an image of what my music should be like. These songs don't exactly fit the Kadee Worth brand."

After a little while longer of talking Charlie began playing the piano and he and Kadee sang a song together called perfect harmony.

**Shoutout to shadowwarren, who I'm best friends with in real life. This song is perfect for describing my friendship with her because we met at my sisters' graduation party 2 years ago and became best friends instantly, and I love her like a sister. She means the world to me and I just don't know what I'd do without her, so shadow, this is for you.**

**Perfect harmony**

Kadee: When I first saw you didn't know what to think but something about you was so interesting I can see me and you being best friends the kind of friends that finish each others sentences

Both: When I can't think of the right words to say I just sing oh whoa oh, oh whoa oh come on and harmonize with my melody and we'll sing oh whoa oh ain't it a perfect harmony.

**End of perfect harmony**

After the song got done Kadee and Charlie talked a while longer before Charlie took Kadee to another place so she could perform one of her personal songs that she'd wrote.

**In a busy part of town**

Charlie and Kadee sat down together at a bench and Charlie began playing his ukelele.

He said "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce..."

Kadee pulled him down on the bench beside her and said "Charlie, no."

After some encouraging words from Charlie, Kadee had decided to sing one of her own songs that she wrote as a way of expressing who she really was.

**Look at me now**

Oh, oh, beauty in the mirror you see what I see I can see all that you want from me I hear something strong and it sounds like my name but if I answer are you talking to me? You say the sun's brighter the moonlight's behind you the world's a playground pick a ride and you'll see sometimes you go up and sometimes you go down then sometimes you must to learn to fly so that you can be free when you feel like you took your last breath I promise you got more left there's a chance if you take it don't be afraid to just say look, look at me now (look at me now) I'm starting to be stronger there's no time to stop now no

Oh I'm touching the clouds I'm flying high and higher I'm not trying to come down can you look at me now? Can you look at me now? Nothing's impossible the spark is in you light up the whole world and just look, look, look at me now

Yesterday's gone now today's a new day tomorrow's my future and it starts here today the beauty inside is coming alive I'm so happy it did, oh when you feel you took your last breath I promise you got more left there's a chance if you take it don't be afraid to just say look, look at me now (look at me now) I'm starting to be stronger there's no time to stop now no

Oh I'm touching the the clouds I'm flying high and higher I'm not trying to come down can you look at me now? Can you look at me now? Nothing's impossible the spark is in you light up the whole world and just say look, look, look at me now

When I look up at the stars even though they may be far away...

**End of look at me now**

Kadee probably would've been able to finish her song, but a police woman came and told everyone to leave which they did, every single one of them disappointed about not being able to hear more. There was a cup which the audience filled with money, and Kadee gave the money to a man. **(I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm guessing that man in the movie was most likely homeless, it's just a hunch though and I may be wrong, so don't take my word for it.)**

She handed the man the money and said "Here you go."

Charlie took the dollar out and said to Kadee "You gotta keep this. It's the first dollar you made off of your own music."

The man said "No, you can put that back in there."

After the performance Kadee and Charlie were on the bus together going somewhere else.

Kadee handed an invitation to Charlie and said "I want to come to this party my dad's throwing."

Charlie took the invitation and accepted, just then the bus came to sudden halt and Kadee and Charlie were so close to each other they could've ended up kissing. They stared into each others eyes for a brief moment before getting off the bus.

So, Kadee and Charlie kind of got off on the wrong foot with each other, but now they discover they have lots in common and are now good friends.


	5. A night that ended with a kiss

That day when Charlie came home his stepfather saw the invitation to the majesty records ball and stole it from him.

Arthur asked Charlie "Where'd you get this?"

Charlie said "Uh, Kadee Worth gave it to me."

Lloyd asked excitedly "Kadee Worth?" he said "That's so cool!"

Arthur and Andrew weren't so thrilled in fact they didn't believe Charlies' story.

Arthur wouldn't let Charlie go with them and he said rudely "You can stay here and run the karaoke machine. Consider it a promotion."

The night of the majesty records ball, Andrew and Lloyd went up to Charlie was on the stage working on the karaoke machine.

Andrew said rudely "Have fun with your pity party."

Lloyd asked Charlie "You're having a party?" he said, not getting that his brother was being mean "We're going to a..."

Andrew said to Lloyd rudely "I was making fun of him, idiot."

Andrew left to join his father in order to get to the party and Lloyd stayed back and said to Charlie "I'm sorry, I'll bring you something."

**At the party**

Charlie had actually made it because of his friends Deigo and Martha helping him out. He stopped and put a hat on to finish up his costume and then headed inside to the party, but he was stopped at the doorway by a doorman.

The doorman asked "Do you have a ticket?"

Charlie said "That guy stole my ticket."

The doorman asked "What, really?"

Charlie said "Yeah and I said 'good luck using it. No way that doorman's gonna believe it's yours.' and he said 'Doormen are stupid.' I said 'Hey, doorman is a respected profession with a very rich history.'"

The doorman said to Charlie "Wait right here." he then left to confront the person Charlie was telling him about.

Charlie said "Wow, I can't believe that worked."

Charlie headed inside te room and accidently bumped into Arthur who said rudely "Excuse me, I didn't see you there."

Charlie said in his normal voice "No, it's my fault I didn't..." he saw that he was in front of Arthur so he deepened his voice in order to avoid his stepfather figuring out it was him "I didn't see you there, big guy. Keep up the good work, loving the hair." he began to walk away as casually as he could.

Arthur asked "Do I know you?"

Charlie panicked and said "Nope." he then ran off to avoid his stepfather figuring out it was him.

Later on Kadee was out on the dancefloor dancing along to the music and she was partnered with Charlie who was still in costume at that point.

Kadee said "Sometimes I just wish..."

Charlie finished her sentence "People could see you for who you really are."

Kadee asked "How'd you know that?"

The two danced and when they came together again Charlie said "I see you."

After the song ended Charlie said "Thanks for the dance."

He went off in another direction and Kadee said in wonder and amazement "It was nice meeting you."

A while later there was supposed to be a group that was going to perform, but they had troubles and weren't able to make it.

Arthur got an idea and Lloyd and Andrew ran up on stage and began singing their song which everyone hated except for Arthur.

Up in the sound booth Shawn was working as the DJ when Charlie showed up.

Shawn said "Booth's closed sorry, man."

Charlie lifted up his mask and said "It's me."

Shawn asked "Charlie? Hey, do you know those two?" he ponited down on the stage to Andrew and Lloyd who were making fools of themselves.

Charlie said "Unforntately, yes, those are my stepbrothers."

Shwn said "Man, they're just terrible!" he handed Charlie a CD and said "I finished the demo."

Charlie took it and asked "Rags?"

Shawn said "Yeah, I just think that when you're big it helps to remember why you got there."

Charlie was replacing his stepbrothers on the stage as he sang a song off his demo CD.

**Not so different at all**

The bright lights is flashing I'm surronded by madness yellow cabs is passing I'm just trying to make it something special to me change falls at my feet big dreams of Hollywood won't you come and take a closer look?

I'm seeing the bright lights the fancy cars cover of magazines that's what I want but if you could look inside my heart then you would see come a little bit closer we're not so different at all, at all, at all, hey we're not so different at all, at all, at all hey we're not so different at all

You looking at me tell me what you see you should know we're not so different at all the shoot for the stars I think we'll go far believe me 'cause we're not so different at all I see you on the big screen you see me chasing my dreams we kinda do the same thing we're not so different are we? It's nothing to it together we can do this it's only just a matter, a matter, a matter of time

**During the performance**

Lloyd lifted up his mask when he saw the shoe Charlie was wearing.

He asked stunned and amazed "Charlie?"

**Back to the song**

I see the bright lights the fancy cars I'ma live my dream gonna go real far if you look inside my heart then you will see so come a little bit closer we're not so different at all, at all, we're not so different at all, at all, we're not so different at all

**End of not so different at all**

Everyone cheered and appluaded for Charlie, even Lloyd did before Arthur stopped him and headed out with the boys a little angry. Charlie noticed them leaving so he left as well in a panic and on his way out he bumped into Kadee. Kadee was upset about her father not listening to her when it came to her music. Charlie just kissed Kadee on the lips passionately.

After the kiss he said "Just be you."

Kadee asked curiously as Charlie ran downstairs to hurry home "Who are you?"

The CD Charlie had in his pocket had fallen on the ground and Kadee picked it up and looked at it as she smiled really big.

Just then Finn interupted her and the two went back into the ball to hang out and dance.

Charlie had gotten back to the house just before Arthur came in and Charlie was in his bedroom right before Arthur headed in.

Charlie said "I didn't even hear you knock."

Arthur said "That's because I didn't."

After Arthur left the room Charlie looked in his coat pocket for the CD but couldn't find it which worried him.

In another part of town Kadee was in her dads' office trying to get him to listen to the CD which he was refusing to do. She tried telling him how amazing Rags was.

Kadee said "If you would just listen to the CD."

Reginald said "Sweetie, I don't have time for this. Freight train's thinking about signing with another record label. Now I don't wana hear anymore about this Rags guy."

Kadee wasn't happy with her father so she went off to talk to Charlie who she knew she'd be able to count on to help her out to find Rags.


	6. The search for Rags begins

At the restuarant owned by Charlies' stepfather, Charlie was cleaning out dirty glasses when Lloyd came up to him.

Lloyd said to Charlie "It's too bad you couldn't go to the party. This Rags guy was killing it last night."

Charlie asked shocked and surprised at the comment made by his stepbrother "You thought he was good?"

Lloyd said "Insanely good. Plus, you two have the same way of marking up your shoes," this was his way of telling Charlie he knew his secret. He said "Don't worry I won't tell dad. The whole thing's kind of been making him mad, and he's been pretty rude lately, I guess I'm just not good enough for him now."

Just then Arthur was walking by and Lloyd made one of the glasses fall out of Charlies' hand and break.

Arthur asked "What's going on here?"

Lloyd lied as he pretended to be angry at Charlie "I was just talking about last night when this little grunt muffin began breaking all the glasses!"

Charlie looked at his stepbrother a little confused and angry and the expression on his face most likely meant "Dude, what the heck is that all about I thought we were cool now!?"

Arthur walked away and then Lloyd apologized to Charlie saying "I'm so sorry. I don't think you're a grunt muffin. I don't even know what a grunt muffin is."

Lloyd exited the area and then Kadee walked in and came over to Charlie.

Charlie said "Oh hey Kadee."

Kadee asked "Why weren't you at the party last night?"

Charlie lied "I had a cold so I had to stay home. I watched a movie that made me cry." **(I know he mentioned an actress but I just don't remember what actress it was)**

Kadee said "You are a terrible liar."

Charlie said "Eh, worth a shot."

Kadee said "Well, you missed out a fun night."

Charlie said "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you perform, I'm sure it was amazing."

Kadee said "Not me this Rags guy. He was amazing!"

Charlie said, trying to not let his secret out "So I've been hearing."

Kadee said, kind of lovestruck "And he's not too bad at the kissing stuff, either."

Charlie asked "Oh, he kissed you?"

Kadee said "Just layed one right on me I didn't even have time to react. He dropped a CD with a demo of the song he sang at the part, and also on that CD was this." she handed Charlie a headphone and put it a song called Someday which Charlie listened to very impressed by his singing.

Charlie noticed Kadee still listening to the song off in her own little world, so he turned away and said to himself "Kadee I've got something I need to tell you," he turned back to Kadee and said "I'm Rags."

Kadee couldn't hear this part because she was still listening to the music, and then after she took out the headphone she said "Man, this Rags guy is just so wonderful. He's singing about something that's more than I love you, I hate you. It's so inspiring. Charlie you gotta help me find this guy."

Charlie said "Of course I'll help."

Kadee said "Great, we'll hold auditions later on this week."

At majesty records Kadee is confronting as well as being confronted by her father.

Kadee said "But dad, if you'd just listen to the CD..."

Reginald cut her off by saying "Sweetie, I'm more worried about you. You're so focussed on this Rags guy when you should be focussing on your music."

Finn was in the room as well and he said to Kadee "Yes, yes, your music. Alright, and us. I think we should do an exclusive with Hollywood VIP."

Kadee said "None of you ever listen to me! Charlie is cooler than all of you in this room combined, and he's gonna help me find Rags," she began to walk out the door and turned around and said to Finn "Oh, and Finn, here's an exclusive, we're done." she then left the room to go and find Charlie for the auditions.

After Kadee left Finn said "Boy someone's got her crabby pants on today."

Kadee was holding a press confrence on the news for people to come down to the studio and to try and prove that they're Rags.

Kadee was so desperate to find Rags she doesn't even realize he's been there by her side the entire time.


	7. Kadee wants to find Rags

During the auditions for the people to try and prove they were Rags. Kadee and Charlie were talking with each other about the auditions.

Kadee said "I don't know why I'm so nervous I've been in front of big crowds like this before. I guess I could use some good luck."

Charlie said "You don't need it, just be you."

Kadee asked "What?"

After Kadee left to join her friends Arthur showed up and began talking to Charlie. He then led Charlie over to the janitors closet which he shoved Charlie inside of and locked him inside of it. He had a plan to ruin Charlies' fantasy and to make the world think Andrew was Rags.

During the auditions things weren't going well because the people trying out were terrible at what they were doing.

Kadee walked up on stage and said "So Rags seems to be a bit on the shy side, maybe I'll sing a little someday myself so you can see how it goes," Kadee sang "I follow my dreams you'd think they were nightmares the way they screamed I make them believe someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing."

Just then Kadee turned her head when she heard Andrew singing the same part she'd just sung.

Andrew sang "I follow my dreams you'd think they were nightmares the way they screamed I'll make them believe someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing."

Kadee asked "You're Rags?"

Andrew asked "You heard the song didn't you?"

Kadee said "But you sounded so different on the CD."

Andrew lied and said "Different setting plus the aucoustics in here stink."

Charlie had finally escaped from the closet after the auditions had gotten over and he ran to the diner owned by Arthur but he was too late. In the doorway were balloons and a banner that read congratlations Andrew.

Charlie said disappointed and shocked "They knew."

Poor Charlie had been tricked by his stepfather Arthur and his stepbrother Andrew as they foiled his plans by passing Andrew off as Rags.


	8. Kadee finds Rags as well as love

At the party Arthur was throwing for Andrew Kadee was about to go up on stage and introduce Rags when she saw Charlie leaving.

She ran up to him and said "Charlie you can't leave."

Charlie said to her "I can't stay. I'm kinda done with this place."

Kadee asked "Can't you at least stay while I introduce Rags?"

Charlie sat down in a seat and Kadee walked on to the stage.

She said "It's been a crazy journey," she then asked "Who would've thought that we'd actually find our Rags?" she said "Now what's really special to me about Rags is he's someone I'm lucky to call a friend," Andrew started to walk on the stage as Charlie started to exit the diner. Kadee said "Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for the real Rags, mister Charlie Prince."

Charlie, Andrew, and Arthur (in that order, I think) asked shocked "What?"

Kadee said "Charlie, get your butt up here."

Charlie walked up on stage and asked Kadee "How'd you figure it out was me?"

Kadee asked " 'Just be you' how could I not figure it out?" she handed Charlie the microphone and said "It's your stage, Charlie, take it."

Charlie grabbed the mic from Kadee who stepped off the stage as Charlie began singing someday

**Someday**

I follow my dreams you'd think they were nightmares the way they screamed I'll make them believe someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

Now that I'm older I think about it I was really having fun too cool about it I guess moms was predicting the future she knew that one day I was gonna move ya oh yeah, right, now I see everything a little different the world looks bigger and the sky is the limit I didn't come this far to stop now and I can't rest until I get my dreams off the clouds

I follow my dreams you'd think they were nightmares the way they screamed I'll make them believe that someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing

I never doubt my dreams always live 'em out I'ma tell the world they gotta hear me out just give me one mic so I can scream it loud and I just need someone that I can make proud 'cause I can't wait for that someday and that someday it is it coming I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me hey

**End of someday**

Charlie stopped singing and said to the audience "Now I'm not the artist here tonight folks. As the real Rags is my pleasure to introduce the real Kadee Worth."

Kadee went up to Charlie and said "Charlie, I don't know if I can do this," she then asked "What about my dad?"

Reginald said to Kadee "Go ahead, sweetie. I wanna hear your song."

Kadee chose what song to sing to the crowd. That song was stand out.

**Stand out**

I'm a bird that's learning to fly now I'm getting better every day there's no taking the timeout yeah 'cause I got too much to change

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me all it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me this way I'll stand out and break away to be free happiness is what I can't live without it's time to stand out oh, oh, oh it's time to stnad out oh, oh, oh time to stand out

I'm holding onto what's real that's what matters to me I'm still searching for me I'll search and do everything I can i made up my mind I will take a stand

On this day I'll finally listen to what's been calling me all it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me this way I'll stand out and break away to be free happiness is what I can't live without it's time to stand out oh, oh, oh it's time to stand out oh, oh, oh it's time to stand out

**End of stand out**

The audience all cheered and applauded for Kadee and her dad was extremely impressed.

After the prformance Reginald said to Kadee "From now on you're in charge of picking of your own songs," he then said to everyone in the diner "And I'd like to welcome majesty records newest recording aritst, Rags!"

Charlie and Kadee kissed passionately and were still kissing while at the diner later on that night and as the kiss stopped Kadee and Charlie held hands and slowly let go as they began performing a song about the strong bond they had and the very strong sense of love between the two. The song was called me and you against the world. **(This song along with hands up are my favorites in the movie as well as two of several of my favorite songs in the world. This song's so sweet and amazing and I really love it)**

**Me and you against the world**

**Chorus**

Kadee: Put your heart in it you can go the distance me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Charlie: The sky is the limit push to the finish me and you against the world

Both: We did it for love we tried and we won we'll never give up it's me and you against the world

**Verse 1**

Kadee: What I know right now is I came so far to my heart you got a key I was lost then you found me through all the glamour that's the lights and the cameras honestly all you saw was me you didn't care what they said stood by me instead together we're a stronger team

**Chorus**

Kadee: Put your heart in it you can go the distance me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Charlie: The sky is the limit push to the finish me and you against the world

Both: We did it for love we tried and we won we'll never give up it's me and you against the world

**Verse 2**

Charlie: I know for my dreams they say I'm crazy no matter what you're around it feels like we both are certain it's the real thing nothing beats the feeling only our hearts can know who cares what they say they can't get in our way two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on

**Chorus**

Kadee: Put your heart in it you can go the distance me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Charlie: The sky is the limit push to the finish me and you against the world

Both: We did it for love we tried and we won we'll never give up it's me and you against the world

**Verse 3**

Both: (Vocalizing)

Charlie: We fight together we're down forever me and you against the world we stick together and it gets better me and you against the world

**Chorus (2x)**

Kadee: Put your heart in it you can go the distance me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Charlie: The sky is the limit push to the finish me and you against the world

Both: We did it for love we tried and we won we'll never give up it's me and you against the world

Kadee: Put your heart in it you can go the distance me and you against the world (me and you against the world)

Charlie: The sky is the limit push to the finish me and you against the world

Both: We did it for love we tried and we won we'll never give up it's me and you against the world

**End of me and you against the world**

The audience appluaded as the new superstar couple finished their song and hugged. **(At least I think Charlie and Kadee hugged at the end of the song, I'm not sure it's been a while since I saw the movie)**

**Narration by Shawn**

So I guess life can be like a fairytale do you have a dream?

**So there's how I see Rags playing out in the regular show universe. I also have a regular show version of the Disney Channel original movie let it shine. Check that one out if you liked this one. By the way, if I got some of the dialogue wrong, I apologize, it's been a while since I've seen the movie even though I own it on DVD, I just don't know where the DVD is for one thing, and also I'm on here a lot now so I hardly ever watch TV that much anymore unless it's something in my DVR that I want to watch and delete or just watch.**


End file.
